CHAPPIE4 MOA
by percyjacksonroxs
Summary: MOA


**Since I have nothing to say, lets just get to the story!**

**JASON**

THE MOMENT JASON LAID EYES ON Percy he thought he was a god in disguise (Leo sure treated him that way, he was asking so many questions about him on the way here). He was very tall a few inches taller than Jason himself, he was also the perfect shade of tan and had a muscular build. His unruly jet-black could make Terminus have a heat attack but the most unsettling thing about him was his eyes. They were sea green and it was like looking in a hurricane they shifted colors from a deep sea green to a light lime green. And holy crap his aura of power made Jason want to go to a corner a and silently rock back and forth. So to bring it altogether he was very scary. When Jason saw that he was wearing the praetor cape he got really angry. He took the position that Jason had to work FOUR years for! He took everything Jason cared about. And Reyna looked like she admired him but that didn't stop her from going up to Jason while the Greeks were partying and saying

"I missed you Jason" then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

And that's when Percy went down the ships ramp and ran outside with Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, and all of the Greeks. Jason decided that he wanted to have a serious talk with the son of Poseidon. So he followed him and when he finally caught up to him he gripped him on the shoulder and said

"We need to talk" but it came louder than he intended to. He actually wanted to have a private talk with him so that no one could hear. But now that everyone was staring at him he had no choice.

Jason and Percy stared at each other for five minutes, sizing each other up. Finally Percy asked warily

"About what?"

"About you taking my praetorship" Jason replied angrily.

"Look man, I was about to give it back to you but Reyna insisted that we would have a vote at the senate meeting." Percy calmly retorted.

"Well you took the position that took me FOUR FREAKING YEARS to get." Jason yelled.

"Dude would you just calm down a bit" Percy icily countered. As said that the ground rumbled a little either that was Gaea messing with them or Percy was angry.

Jason figured that he wouldn't want Percy as an enemy. From what the campers told him, Percy was the best swordsman in the last century, he could summon hurricanes, make huge waves, create earthquakes, make volcanoes explode, summon the biggest storm imaginable and he defeated 4 titans.

"No! Why do you want praetorship so badly?"

"First of all I never wanted any of this-" he pointed to his cape. "and second of all they raised me on to a shield after defeating Polybotes and made me praetor, I talked to Reyna but she wouldn't take no for an answer so I had no choice!" he hollered back.

Jason noticed that everybody around them had gone silent and slowly backing away from Percy. It look like he was actually glowing with power.

There tension in the air was getting thicker and thicker so naturally Leo tried to break it.

"Sooo umm… are we going to continue with the tour? Or are going to the senate meeting?" said Leo.

Percy checked his watch. "I think its time for the senate meeting" Percy responded.

"Kay everybody follow me!" Frank yelled.

When they reached the senate building Annabeth gasped out in absolute wonder

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE ARCHITECTURE IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE ONES THEY USED BACK IN THE OLD DAYS OF ROME!" Annabeth squealed.

The others started to mutter in agreement.

As they walked in Reyna and the rest of the Romans were waiting for them.

"OK lets get this meeting started." Reyna muttered. She raised her hands and immediately the whole building got so quite that you could hear a pin drop.

"Alright first we need to decide who is going to be praetor until the seven leave for the quest. All in favor of Jason Grace go to the left of this building all in favor of Percy Jackson go to the right" Reyna did a head count and told everyone to go back to your seats.

"The winner of this debate is Percy Jackson!" Reyna announced proudly. In the background Jason could see Percy whining and muttering no over and over again. He really didn't want that position. Reyna gestured for him to come up on the podium and sit with her but he refused. Reyna gave him a really good glare he rolled his eyes and came up grudgingly.

"Now Jason would you mind telling the senate your side of the story?" said Reyna.

"Of course not" he answered through gritted teeth.

So he began the story with Piper and Leo filling things he missed. When he finished everybody was all staring at him with amazement but Percy was unfazed. Jason secretly hoped that he would be gawking but nothing. 'Man this guy cant be surprised!' Jason thought to himself.

"Well that was an interesting story, Percy?"

When Percy finished his story everybody in the room had their mouths hanging open and if was possible Jason got even more jealous at him. Then Annabeth got up and screamed at him

"YOU STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN WHY IN THE NAME OF ZEUS WOULD YOU GAMBLED YOU LIFE WITH GAEA OR JUMP OFF A THREE HUNDERED FEET GLACIER, HOW I WISH I HAD MEY KNIFE!"

"Oookay now lets talk about the prophecy and who's going to be in it before Annabeth here tries to kill me" Percy said nervously while running his hand through his already messed hair. A wave of laughter rolled across the room.

"Well we know for sure that Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper Mclean and Leo Valdez are going but who is the seventh?" Reyna pondered.

Immediately Percy blurted "Annabeth".

"Why is that?" questioned Reyna.

"Because that red harpie -Ella- we mentioned remembers every thing she reads and we think that Ella read a copy of the Syballine books and on our Quest she recited _Wisdoms_ _daughter walks alone_/_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._" Percy cooly replied

"OK then its settled, Annabeth will you accept this quest" Reyna exclaimed.

"You bet" she smiled. And that's when all Hades broke loose.


End file.
